Re:Naruto Gamer
by Naruhinakyu
Summary: Naruto died in the battle against hanzo army(the gamer of konoha). But it isn't the end he is reincarnated in the world of re:monster as an imp. Watch as he becomes the most powerful monster the world has ever seen. The gamer with rou's skill absorbing ability. Eventually godlike. I do not own Naruto or Re:monster.
1. chapter 1 Re:incarnation

**A/N: I'm adopting this story from "the gamer of konoha" where he dies in the forest of senju against the army of hanzo. And my version of gamer will be different from that version in story.**

 **Summary: In this story naruto will be a imp. Naruto will start as weak and fragile imp from there he will become godlike late in the story. There will be more surprises coming soon. And he will be having a harem there will be romance but not any lemon.**

 **Also in this story there might be some swearing and such time to time not too much but I've warned you.**

 **About naruto's ability: I'll be giving him a small version of the absorbing ability of the original Re:Monster character Rou. I will explain it to you in the future as the time comes. As in in the chapter.**

 **I will write every A/N with (underlining).**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Re:monster any other character and ideas other than my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Re:incarnation**

 **Naruto Pov**

 **Day 1**

I died...

I'm pretty sure I did... Didn't I?.

What happened...?

I think I remember...

I was fighting against the army of hanzo in the forest of senju. The army was overwhelming us. My turrets were taking down hundreds of them and thousands of more were coming. I was fighting dozens of them at once. When the army started to overwhelm us I ordered my squad to retreat and I stayed behind to cover retreat. And then I fought the final time.

That's the last thing I remember...

Now I feel heavy. Every thing was heavy.

My arms, my head, my legs, my eyes.

No I felt weaker... Ugh..

I don't think I can care right now because I'm hungry, very very hungry. Just them something sweet poured in my mouth. It tasted like milk so drank... And a lot of it. And i fell asleep.

 **Day 2**

I woke up... Kinda...

I still can't open my eyes...

I drank the milk and fell asleep.

 **Day 3**

I tried to open my eyes and i succeed with much difficulty and I still can't see properly. It's all blurry but I could make out a figure standing above me as if looking at me surprised.

And then I heard him say..

"we have a fast one this generation"

As the time went by I tried to make sense of the figure in front of me. Slowly my vision cleared and I could see properly.

I was staring at the ceiling of a cave. A very dark cave I deduced. But I could see surprisingly well despite the fact it was very dark.

Then my eyes went on the figure. It was an ugly looking creature with big pointed ears and red fur.

I looked around and found same looking creatures but they were small most likely babies. Then I looked at my arms. I would have jolted back if I could. My arms looked similar. Red.

Then the creature spoke

"already able to see quite surprising..

Then I became tired and fell asleep.

 **Day 4**

I woke up and tried to move but couldn't and tried to move my head around to see if anyone was there but there were only babies. So the day went as I tried to move.

Today that... Imp? How do I know that? Weird how do I know what to call that creature.

Anyway today that imp showed up and checked every one. After observing us for some time he went away.

And again I fell asleep.

 **Day 5**

I woke up today and I surprisingly felt strong... Well stronger than I was yesterday I guess.

As I tried to move I was surprised to see that I could move slowly but surely I could move.

As I stood up weakly then tried to walk slowly and I did. I walked slowly in this weak body. As I got used to it the elderly looking imp came and was very surprised to see me moving around.

"ah so you can walk already, you are developing surprisingly very fast" the old imp said.

As he walked in front of me I stared at him for few seconds confused. Then his words hit me as he spoke. I tried to talk "wh... What"

The imp looked surprised even more "and you can even talk. Wow quite a surprise"

Then suddenly he spoke as if he remembered something.

"ah almost forgot your name is...

 ***ping**

 **Welcome to Character Creation**

Fu*ng hell. What the fuck...

I stared at the box for better part of five minutes then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I did die. And I somehow got reincarnated into here wherever here was. I sure as hell knew someone up there was laughing their ass off right now seeing my face and situation.

Ugh...

I stared at the box a few minutes and then I tapped on it for information. Then what I saw almost took away my frustration at the Gaia.

 **Character creation: as you are 'born' with gamer ability you can decide how your character will be in doing so you can 3 permanent traits be it positive or negative.** **And you can gain more traits as you progress.**

 **Strong**

 **Weak**

 **Genius**

 **Quick**

 **Cynical**

 **Gregarious**

 **Irritable**

 **Ugly**

 **Slow**

 **Wroth**

 **Lustful**

 **Proud**

 **Gluttonous**

 **Patient**

 **Charitable**

 **Chaste**

 **Temperate**

 **Diligent**

 **Humble**

 **Brave**

 **Shy**

 **Ambitious**

 **Content**

 **Honest**

 **Deceitful**

 **Just**

 **Trusting**

 **Cruel**

 **Undiscovered Traits: 50**

 **Taken:**

 **Ambitious**

 **Quick**

 **Fixed(These traits cannot be removed or disabled):**

 **Gremlin-kind**

 **"Disgusting, horrible, mischievous, and a horrible labor. I recommend extermination."**

 **Opponents often underestimate you**

 **Fast growth (10 days to adulthood)**

 ***Small Size**

 **-Large humanoids are hostile to you.**

 **-Reduced physical status (-2 STR, -2 END, 10 HP per day)**

 **The Gamer**

 **"You are the Gamer, one who can do everything."**

 **Nothing can mind control you.**

 **Resting at "Home" results in healing the Gamer to top condition, removing debuffs and restoring health.**

 **Trait Points: 3**

 **Warning: Once gained and confirmed, traits cannot be removed unless a certain action or series of actions are taken.**

 **Note: Traits already taken do not count towards Trait points.**

 **Learning**

 **Experimenting**

 **Hunting**

 **Leadership**

 **Friendship**

 **Growing**

 **Reputation/Connections:**

 **Which Faction do you side with?**

 **Gremlin-kind: 100 (your home faction)**

I gawked. This was huge I could level up very fast and I had already 2 traits taken.

 **[Genius** :

 **10 to Int, Wis, Cha, Str, Dex.** **1 Stat point to all stat gains.**

 **(Ex: Increasing 1 point on STR would give additional point to STR due to Genius trait).]**

I was definitely buying that. 'But what are my stats right now.' I thought and opened status screen.

 **Status.** **Lvl 0 0/100 exp**

 **HP : 50/50**

 **MP : 100/100**

 **Str: 4 (-2 grelim kind)**

 **Dex: 6 (-2 grelim kind)**

 **Agi: 4**

 **End: 5**

 **Vit: 6**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Cha: 2**

 **Intelligence : this determines how fast you can learn things like magic spells and skills.**

 **1 int = 10 MP**

 **1 int = 10 ?**

 **Wisdom : this determines how quickly you can adapt to things like skills and spells. It also helps you to understand things better and help you make an appropriate decision quickly.**

 **10 wis = 1% MP regen per min**

 **10 wis = 1%? regen per min**

 **10 wis = 1% magical damage resistance**

 **Endurance : this stat determines how much you can endure physically.**

 **10 end = 1% physical damage resistance**

 **Vitality : this stat determines how much longer you can go before you start feeling fatigue and exhaustion.**

 **10 vit = 1% HP regen per min**

Wow this is amazing. But how come I have 10 in both int and wis. Hmmm... Maybe because of my reincarnation. Meh it's good for me anyway.

Now let me see more traits.

 **Gluttonous : with this ability you can devour anything and survive.**

 **anything you eat there is a chance to gain their ability or skills for yourself.**

 **poison and such won't affect you if it enters through your mouth.**

 **Strong : you are very strong you can do anything.**

 **Passive 50% to Str and End.**

Hmmm I should take these three. Ok lets do it.

 **ping**

 **Traits gained**

 **Genius**

 **Gluttonous**

 **Strong**

OK so what should I name myself...

Ugh...

Bah... I'll just go with ruto.

 **ping**

 **Are you sure you want to name your character "ruto"?**

 **Y/N**

Yes.

 **Character creation complete.**

... ruto."

Huh?! Oh yeah the old imp. This is starting to get a little annoying.

" now you must be hungry lets get you some food."

As we walked out I saw some girls in back of the wall.

" please tell that's not what you are talking about"

 **Normal Pov**

The old imp looked at what ruto was pointing at. And seeing the girls he replied.

"no, no, no"

"oh good"

"those are our prisoners" the old imp said.

Naruto grumbled, because he was ... unhappy.

There was a good reason for his unhappiness, and it had to do with the Old Imp.

The Old Imp explained that he was a caretaker of sort, grooming the young, newborn imps. When asked what he was to teach the young imps, the Old Imp ran his mouth on a lecture about everything and anything his ears took as a question ... which was everything. Hell, he seemed to enjoy talking others to death.

Naruto realized by the end of the lecture exactly why the Old Imp had been "chosen" to teach the younger generations.

At the same time, the "lecture" was informative. The Old Imp talked about the surrounding landscapes, its inhabitants, and food that he and other younger imps could try a hand in.

The most important aspect of this world was its diversity. Imps were part of a group of creatures called "sentients," which refer to mortal, fleshlings capable of higher thought processes like ideas, love, and magic. Yes, apparently, magic was a sign of higher thinking process. 'Anything that can use magic can think,' the Old Imp had said. Right off the bat, the Old Imp talked about some of the species that must be avoided. Dragons, elves, orcs, demons, and ...

Humans.

Yes, once more, apparently, the humans were the most dangerous of the entire lot for the single fact that they had the characteristics of the supreme evil and most saintly good.

They were a 100% unpredictable, mostly cruel, many time smart, sometimes dumb, and rarely kind.

Orcs and elves. Polar opposites. Evil and good, cruel and nice. Of course, Naruto didn't believe that every single orcs were evil, or every single elves were good. The analogy held, though, after hearing about some of the things he heard about them.

Now, when Naruto heard there were demons, he was somewhat excited. It had been days since he realized that Kyuubi was no longer with him, leaving him truly alone. His excitement was further rose when he heard that most of the demons were strong. He was excited to fight them! When he mentioned that to the Old Imp, all he got in return was another long lecture/scolding about why an imp should never fight a demon, even if it was considered one of the demonkind itself.

That was another point.

Uzumaki Naruto, formerly of the human race in the lands of Elemental Nation, the boy who was accused of being Kyuubi at few points, and a ninja who became a one man army, was a demon.

It was an irony Naruto couldn't quite get the full grasp on.

The most confusing part about the lecture, however, was the "growth system."

"You may be an imp now," the Old Imp had said. "But as you grow stronger, you will change not only in mind but also in body and soul."

Which started off another bloody lecture.

The Growth System was an established "law of nature" that allows a strong enough creature to evolve. For example, a insignificant garden lizard can become strong enough to become a pygmy alligator, then a true alligator. If the alligator becomes strong enough, it can become even a minor dragon.

In Naruto's own case as an imp, there was a lot of choice for him. The main choices that imps choose to become are succubus(female), incubus(male), and devil.

Succubus and incubus were basically of the same species, and the only difference between them and imps were that they were stronger, faster, smarter, and trickier. That and they also took on a human form. Devils, on the other hand, were completely different from succubus, incubus, and the imps. They had their own evolution tree named the "Devilkin."

They were closer to humans than any of the other devilkins and the demonkins, which is where the imps resided. They took on human aspects like the sins and grew more powerful with each "perversion" they caused. Naruto was not sure if he wanted to become a being that lived to cause perversion.

Because he did not like either of the three, he asked the Old Imp if there were more.

The Old Imp hesitated, but he told Naruto about the rest of the possible creatures that an imp could become. An imp, as a demon-fairy, could choose to cleanse itself of its demon roots to become a pure fairy. However, as fairies are the enemies of demonkind, and since most transformations take place in one's own den, there would be problems ensuing if Naruto chose to go that way. There was also the path of ridding the fairy roots, but that would result in Naruto becoming a Veshta Nerada, a creature of pure darkness. The Old Imp described the creature as something that should not exist yet it does. It devours anything that touches the shadows. Usually, when an imp turns into a Veshta Nerada, it leaves its birth cave alone as it leaves. Nevertheless, even those who evolve fear the Veshta Nerada for their tenacity, indestructibility, and strength.

The Piranhas of the Air.

When asked why imps had such a variety of evolutions that it can evolve into, the Old Imp just shrugged.

"Hell if I know. I never evolved myself."

 **A/N: let me know if you like it and if you have any ideas on how to improve my writing.**

 **This is a bit rushed I'd say so pardon my mistakes.**

 **Also those who will say this is just the copy of Re:Gamer by** **akallas von aerok.**

 **Then don't worry I'm just setting up the base and you will see this is a completely different story from that just be patient with me please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hunting

**Thank you all for your support I'll try my best to improve my writing skills and get chapters updates as quickly as possible.**

 **Now onto the main topic today is that should I make this a strict naruto re monster and gamer fiction or should I get more animes and such involved.**

 **Poll**

 **Yes or No**

 **Also I've created a forum to discuss about this story and if I get good response there I'll also put a poll there.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Re:monster or the Gamer.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hunting**

 **Day 7**

 **You have slept at 'Home' HP and MP fully recovered.**

As he woke up the window popped up. Unsurprised he dismissed it and started to walk out of the section of the cave and he felt hungry. So he went to the old imp to ask about food.

"well you can eat berries and worms in here. There are plenty of berry bushes around the cave entrance." said the old imp.

"what about meat" naruto asked.

"you have to hunt it for yourself if you want to enjoy that kind of stuff and older imps often hunt for themselves you can ask them for leftover meat if you want" the old imp said.

"can't I go hunting myself?" naruto said.

"what...?!" at this old imp paused for a second and burst out laughing. After a minute he composed himself a bit and replied. "you are too young to go hunting for meat. The weakest animal is horned rabbit and you are not strong enough to kill it."

 **ping**

 **Quest created**

 **Hungery for Meat**

 **Objective : Kill at least one horned rabbit and eat it.**

 **Reward :**

 **100 xp**

 **5 HP**

 **Failure :**

 **Starved**

 **-3 HP**

What...?! He couldn't choose not to do this quest. Sigh might as well go for it.

And he started to walk out of the cave. As he walked out of the cave sudden light blinded him and he blinked several times. After getting used to the light he looked around and sure enough he saw several bushes in the clearing.

"I'm going to need some kind of weapon to kill the rabbit with. Hmmm... This will have to do for now." he said to himself. As he picked up a thick looking stick.

"now where should I go?" he mused.

As he started to walk away into the forest. After about 15 minutes of walking he heard rustling of dry leaves coming in the clearing ahead. So he slowly started to walk silently making as less noise as possible. And he saw a rabbit with a horn on its forehead. Horned rabbit he guessed. He tried to get as close to the rabbit as he could without spooking it.

He was watching the rabbit and suddenly.

 ***ping**

 **Through doing several set of actions you have created a skill.**

 **{Observe : lvl 1 9.86%**

 **You can now get details of person names, skills, stats, etc and detailed discription of items and other things as you level up your skill.}**

 _'I totally forgot about this skill.'_ naruto thought. ' _let's see_ '.

 **Horned Rabbit lvl 4**

 **HP : 45**

 **MP : N/A**

 **A rabbit with horn on its forehead that attack you with great speed to stab you with it's horn.**

' _hmm I have to stay away from that horn'_ he thought. And naruto positioned himself right behind the rabbit and charged and hit the unsuspecting rabbit right in the back of it's head.

 **Critical hit -30 HP**

The rabbit got stunned for aa second and then as soon as it saw the attacker it charged at naruto. Naruto let it come near him and at the last second he dodged and hit it again.

 **-15 HP**

And the rabbit fell over dead. Naruto picked up the rabbit and dragged it under a tree and started to eat it raw because he was feeling very hungry. And tucked the horn away and put it in his inventory.

 **ping**

 **Quest Complete**

 **Hungry for Meat**

 **Objective : kill at least one rabbrabbit and eat it.**

 **Reward:**

 **100 exp**

 **5 HP**

 **You have leveled up 1 time.**

 **2 Str**

 **1 End**

 **1 Vit**

 **1 Agi**

 **Status Window**

 **Imp Ruto** **Lvl 1 0% to next lvl**

 **HP : 65/65 0.65 HP/min regen**

 **MP : 200/200 4 MP/min regen**

 **Str : 22 (16 8 - 2)**

 **Dex : 14 (16 - 2)**

 **Agi : 5**

 **End : 6**

 **Vit : 7**

 **Int : 20**

 **Wis : 20**

 **Cha : 2**

 **Luck : 57**

 **Stat Points : 5**

 **Gold Coins : 0**

 **Traits :**

 **Grelim Kind**

 **Reincarnation**

 **Genius**

 **Strong**

 **Gluttonous**

 **Status :**

 **Child :**

 **you will reach adulthood in 21 days without eating any meat or 15 days by eating a lot of meat.**

 **Reincarnation :**

 **as a being who has the experience of the past life you start your new life with 10 Int and Wis.**

 **Skills:**

 **Observe : lvl 1 9.86%**

 **By observing an object or certain individual you can gain information about them.**

' _this is different my points are already distributed. Is it because of the genius trait so I get the extra points nevertheless."_ He thought. That was great. He was getting giddy at the thought of getting stronger.

" Hmmm If i train physical then I can get physical stats easily and then I can use Stat points to increase my int and wis. Sounds like a good idea to me. But it'll get harder to increase stats later. I'll have to think about it later. Now time for some more hunting." he mused to himself.

 **Through carefully thinking things through you have gained 1 int and wis points.**

He dismissed the window and took the horn he got from the rabbit and observed it.

" observe" he muttered.

 **Rabbit Horn**

 **Quality : common**

 **A horn that is obtained by killing the Horned Rabbit can do piercing damage to a certain extent.**

So he could stab things with it. Not very good but it was better than the stick he was using.

So he again he started searching for a rabbit. And he hunted for rest of the day and killed 2 more rabbits. He ate one right away and put the other in his inventory.

When he got close to the cave he took the rabbit out of the inventory and carried it to the cave over hi shoulder.

As he entered the cave other imp were staring at him with different looks. Some with awe, some with envy, some with hunger. He went straight to the old imp.

"hey old imp take this. This is a thank you for the advice. This rabbit is all yours. Enjoy" he said cheerfully.

"y-you killed it?! All by yourself..." the old imp said looking very surprised and baffled.

"of course..." he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world oblivious to stares he was getting.

"wh-what about you, don't you want to eat the meat?!" the old imp asked.

"nah, that's fine I already had my fill for the day." he said walking away from the old imp.

The old imp stared at the rabbit for a while then shrugged and started to eat. He wasn't going to deny free meat.

Naruto was sitting in a corner of the cave looking at his stats and stuff when an imp hesitantly walked up to him and stuttered out something.

"huh, what I didn't hear you" Ruto said.

"I-I I said do you have some extra meat on you" replied the imp nervously.

Naruto stared at him for a minute and used observe on him.

 **Imp Nico**

 **Lvl 1**

 ***ping** **Observe level increased by 1.**

"no i dont have any i gave it to the old imp you can ask him if he has any left to give you" he replied finally.

Imp nico nodded and walked away from him. Naruto sighed. This was going to be a problem. If he walked in with rabbit every day he will get unwanted visitors eventually. He needed to be careful and start training as soon as possible.

With that in mind the now imp Ruto started to walk out of the cave as the old imp came up to him.

"where do you think you are going lad. Do you want to die?!" the imp said.

"why?" Ruto asked.

"it's about to be night time and there are a lot of predators out on the hunt. They swallow you whole before you even realize it. So stay inside at night and come back to the cave early in the evening." he said sagely.

' _god he is worse than Iruka sensei. Ugh... Guess I can't go out now." Ruto thought._ "ok I will stay inside." he replied.

"oh by the way thank you for the rabbit it has been quite some time since I had one of those. How did you kill it anyway?"

Old imp asked curiously.

"oh when it charged at me I just jumped out of the way at last second and hit it with a stick in the back of its head." Ruto replied.

"you are a unique one imps don't hunt until at least they are adults."

"hehe what can I say I'm just awesome like that." Ruto replied sheepishly.

"anyway I am going to saw something as thanks for the rabbit. Follow me." old imp said and started to walk deep into the cave.

Naruto followed the imp inside the cave. As they walked deeper the darkness of the cave increased and they came to a dead end. You could barely see a few meters ahead. It looked like barely anyone came here.

Naruto stood there confused looking at the wall of the cave wondering why the old imp brought him here. The old imp looked amused looking at the expressions on the face of Imp Ruto.

"what are we doing here at the end of the cave. Why did you brought me here? I don't see anything." said Ruto very confused.

"watch carefully" replied the old imp and he pressed in a section of the wall and the cave wall moved to reveal a new cave system that had multiple rooms that didn't look natural. Someone must have made them he assumed.

"whoa what is this." Ruto said godsmacked standing there speechless.

"what you see right here has not been seen by anyone from last 2 generations. So no one but you know about it except me that is" said the old imp.

"b-but what is it? And why me?" said Ruto a bit overwhelmed by the currently gained information.

"this used to be treasury room couple of generations ago, this used to be a bandit camp of short before we imps settled in here there were a lot of stuff like weapons and armor. There is still a lot of stuff here that we gathered over the years that we didn't need or just didn't know how to use. There were a lot of gold coins around here but they are just useless for us. Feel free to take whatever you want for yourself." old imp said and walked out of the new cave area and returned to the the main cave.

Naruto stood there staring at the space the old imp used to stand. Then after regaining his composure he searched the rooms for something useful.

After searching for about an hour he found some useful stuff that he could use and a lot of gold coins.

He found around 1300 gold coins give or take. And he wand that looked like it was made very skillfully that would be useful for later. And there were few swords some daggers few armor pieces and some clubs. And there was one ring that he couldn't get the info from using **{observe}** just like the wand so he took those and put all of it in his inventory.

As he went outside he closed the wall section and went to main cave and he saw that he was alone. He was there for quite a while. Everyone had gone to sleep. Today was a hectic day for him.

He hunted rabbits, ate their meat, brought some back for the old guy and in return gains quite a few useful things. Is was not a bad day, not bad at all.

 **Day 8**

Today he had three goals.

1 hunt some wabbits. **( A/N: not a spelling mistake it's just a joke ;-P) **

2 start doing some training.

3 create or absorb some new skills.

Well first thing first is food. He was going to kill a lot of rabbits today so he could stock up on his food supplies for a few days to train non-stop.

 **ping**

 **Quest Created**

 **Winter is coming...**

 **Nah just kidding, just kidding.**

 **Objective :**

 **Hunt for some rabbits and stock up at least 4 to last 2 days.**

 **Bonus objectives:**

 **1\. Stock up on at least 6 rabbits.**

 **2\. Stock up to at least 8 rabbits.**

 **3\. ?**

 **Rewards :**

 **200 exp, 10 HP, 3 Stat points.**

 **Bonus rewards :**

 **1\. 100 exp, 5 HP.**

 **2\. 100 exp, 5 HP.**

 **3\. ?**

 **Failure :** **-5 HP**

 **Y/N**

Hmmm. Not bad he could do that. Now to find that many rabbits. So he went out in the forest to look for rabbits.

After searching for half an hour his ears perked. So he focused and heard rustling coming from his left.

 **ping**

 **Through certain circumstances you have created a skill "Listening".**

 **Listening : lvl 1 35.93%**

 **You hear that... No? But I heard a something.**

 **You can hear everything clearly in your range: 10m.**

That was useful. Now where did that sound come from. He silently searched for the source and when he finally found it he was surprised. There 4 horned rabbits in the clearing.

This was good he could complete his quest easily but how kill all of them at once. Because if he attacked head on he could possibly die. So that was a no-no. He would have to set up some traps ant then lure them in. That could be possible.

So he planned to surround the clearing with traps and spook the rabbits to run wild so then they could get caught in the traps.

 **your wis has increased by** **1.**

So he went around the clearing setting up some traps all around scattered over. While doing so he created 2 more useful skills.

 **Stealth : lvl 3 67.43%**

 **Where did you come from... Huh where did he go.**

 **Active :**

 **\- 15% sound made while walking.**

 **\- 15% chance of detection.**

 **\- 17% movement speed.**

 **Trapping :** **lvl 4 36.35%**

 **Traps hah who need traps i'll kill it without... Ahhhh.**

 **Passive:**

 **20% speed in trap making.**

 **20% effectiveness of traps.**

He also gained a few Stat points.

 **Your Str has increased by 2.**

 **Your Vit has increased by 2.**

 **Your Agi has increased by 3.**

 **Your Dex has increased by 1.**

 **Your End has increased by 1.**

As soon as he had all the traps ready he threw a rock in the clearing and he watched in amusement as the rabbits ran around the clearing and the went into the traps and dieing.

 ***ping**

 **4 Horned rabbits killed.**

 **80 exp gained.**

Sweet. He went to collect all the rabbits and reset the traps they could be useful in the future.

As he sat under a tree he started skin the rabbits with a dagger and taking the horns because he could use them to craft.

After skinning the rabbits he placed the hide, horns and three rabbits in his inventory. He started to eat the last one and when he was almost done he stared at remains. And picked up the heart and ate it and was surprised that it gave him a skill.

 **Escape**

Well that's self-explanatory.

He came to a conclusion that if he ate the heart or the other important part of the body he could get the skills.

 **Your Int has increased by 1.**

So he went for hunting again. And he found a pair of rabbits in a small pathway of the forest. Not much room but he hat to manage.

So he came up behind one and gripped his dagger tightly. He pounced at the rabbit and stands his dagger in the back of its neck. And it fell dead. As soon as the other rabbit realized what was happening it charged straight ahead.

Not much room to dodge and avoid the attack naruto jumped high and subconsciously channeled mana in his body and started to float in the air. A few moments later he realized what happened, surprised looked at the pop up box in front of him.

 **ping**

 **Flight: lvl 1 5.30%**

 **Whoa I'm flying, woo-hoo I'm flying... Ahhhh *thud.**

 **Weight lifting capacity while flying** **: 2 kg**

 **10 MP per min.**

' _whoa I can fly, wow I'm op.'_ he thought very excited about the new skill he just got.

Then his attention was brought back to the rabbit and he divided straight on top of the confused rabbit's head with the dagger in front. The rabbit instantly died.

Naruto picked up the rabbit. After skinning and putting it in the inventory he began to get back to the first clearing he had his traps set up to check if he had any more there.

When he got there he was surprised to see 5 rabbits trapped in his traps. After the initial surprise he collected the rabbits, skinned them, tucked away the horns and put it all in his inventory.

 **ping**

 **7 Horned Rabbits killed.**

 **140 exp**

 **A title has been acquired "Hunter".**

 **Hunter :**

 **50% damage done while hunting.**

 **50% exp gains from hunted prey.**

 **Do you wish to equip the title?**

 ***it can be changed at a later time***

 **Y/N**

Yes.

 **You have leveled up.**

 **2 Str**

 **2 Agi**

 **2 End**

 **1 Vit**

' _Hmmm I gained extra 2 Stat points. I wonder why... Meh who cares more points for me.'_ he thought. And then started heading back towards the cave.

As he reached the cave he started to search for a private training spot. After a few minutes of searching he found a clearing with a small stream going through it ababout 5 minutes walk from the cave.

It was around 1 pm in the afternoon so he has about 5 to 6 hours till it was late in the evening. So he started doing physical exercises and running laps around the cleaning. After about 3 hours of constant training stopping just to take a small break. His stats went up like crazy.

 **Results of the training :**

 **6 Str**

 **6 End**

 **8 Vit**

 **4 Dex**

 **8 Agi**

After the intense training he was physically exhausted. So he sat down under a tree and started to think of some ways to improve his skill. As he was thinking about it he realized he had not ate any cooked food at all. If he could somehow make fire he could cook the rabbit.

Then it hit him. If he could use mana to fly he could also use it to create fire.

And so he started to channel mana into his hands and tried to make fire. After about an hour and a half of continuously trying to make fire and taking a break whenever he was out of mama he finally managed to do it. He had just sprouted a small flame in his hand.

 **ping**

 **Mana manipulation : lvl 1 78.53%**

 **Makes channeling mana easier.**

 **5% magic damage through spells.**

 **-1% mana consumption.**

 **Fire magic: lvl 1 43.75%**

 **You can throw fire. You can breathe fire.**

 **5% fire damage through fire magic spells.**

 **-1% mana consumption in fire spells.**

So he gathered some sticks and made a fire and started cooking his rabbit meat. After about half an hour he was done and saw that he also had completed the quest. So he quickly went 'home'.

After sitting in a corner of the cave naruto opened up the pop up window.

 **Quest Complete**

 **Winter is coming...**

 **Nah just kidding, just kidding.**

 **Objective :**

 **Hunt for some rabbits and stock up at least 4 to last 2 days.**

 **Bonus objectives:**

 **1\. Stock up on at least 6 rabbits.**

 **2\. Stock up to at least 8 rabbits.**

 **3\. Cook all the rabbits you catch.**

 **Rewards :**

 **200 exp, 10 HP, 3 Stat points.**

 **Bonus rewards :**

 **1\. 100 exp, 5 HP.**

 **2\. 100 exp, 5 HP.**

 **3\. 200 exp, 10 HP.**

 **You have leveled up twice.**

 **2 Str**

 **3 End**

 **3 Int**

 **3 Wis**

 **2 Cha** "Wow that's a lot of points."

"status"

 **Status Window**

 **Imp Ruto**

 **Title: Hunter**

 **Lvl 4 64.48% to next lvl**

 **HP : 105/105 1.05 HP/min regen**

 **MP : 250/250 5 MP/min regen**

 **Str : 40 (28 14 - 2)**

 **Dex : 19 (16 - 2)**

 **Agi : 18**

 **End : 18**

 **Vit : 18**

 **Int : 25**

 **Wis : 25**

 **Cha : 4**

 **Luck : 57**

 **Stat Points : 70**

 **Gold Coins : 1307**

 **Traits :**

 **Grelim Kind**

 **Reincarnation**

 **Genius**

 **Strong**

 **Gluttonous**

 **Status :**

 **Child : you will reach adulthood in 21 days without eating any meat or 15 days by eating a lot of meat.**

 **Reincarnation : as a being who has the experience of the past life you start your new life with 10 Int and Wis.**

 **Skills:**

 **Observe : lvl 8 75.93%**

 **By observing an object or certain individual you can gain information about them.**

 **Listening : lvl 1 35.93%**

 **You hear that... No? But I heard a something.**

 **You can hear everything clearly in your range: 10m.**

 **Stealth : lvl 3 67.43%**

 **Where did you come from... Huh where did he go.**

 **Active :**

 **\- 15% sound made while walking.**

 **\- 15% chance of detection.**

 **\- 17% movement speed.**

 **Trapping : lvl 4 36.35%**

 **Traps hah who need traps i'll kill it without... Ahhhh.**

 **Passive:**

 **20% speed in trap making.**

 **20% effectiveness of traps.**

 **Escape**

 **Mana manipulation : lvl 1 78.53%**

 **Makes channeling mana easier.**

 **Passive :**

 **5% magic damage through spells.**

 **-1% mana consumption.**

 **Fire magic: lvl 1 43.75%**

 **You can throw fire. You can breathe fire.**

 **Passive :**

 **5% fire damage through fire magic spells.**

 **-1% mana consumption in fire spells.**

' _whoa_ _I made a lot of progress in one day. Ugh I'm tired'_ he thought.

And he went to sleep.

 **A/N** : **there you go I fixed it.**

 **This is important. I have already posted my question on my forum so please let me know what you think. In reviews or on forum.**


	3. Chapter 3 Training

**A/N :** **hey guys thank you all for your support and sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter.** **The chapter document was being all messy and I couldn't correct the last paragraph so I uploaded the final status window on my profile if you haven't checked it yet go right to it. I'll try to fix it as soon as possible.**

 **Now I want to discuss with you about the evolution tree so I was hoping a few people interested would join the forum and give me suggestions.**

 **And today's poll is this.**

 **Which line I should take to evolution Fairy or Demon?**

 **Fairy will become angel and demon will become demon lord.**

 **And if I should give him a sidekick as a Reincarnation or an Oc.**

 **Review your answers.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Re:monster or the Gamer.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Training**

 **Day** **9**

he woke up in the morning and started looking for the old imp when he found him. He approached the old imp and said.

"why did you choose me to show that treasury and not anyone else?". Asked Ruto.

"well I'm getting old and I am not going to get younger any time soon. So I had to show it to someone. And you because you are a smart one. We imps don't live long and grow old. I was lucky enough to survive. But you will survive I know that and this will be a good starting point for you. And I was hoping you would be able to help the other imp survive. That's all" the elderly imp said his age showing.

Naruto was moved. He didn't think someone was going to put their faith in him. Determination burning in his eyes he replied "don't worry old guy you will see us all evolve and survive in this world. That's a promise"

The elderly imp smiled knowing he did the right thing showing the treasure to the young imp. "I know you will."

With his new found motivation naruto went to the training spot he found yesterday.

And for better part of his morning he worked physically. More specifically his Agi End and Vit.

So he started running around the clearing doing as many laps as he could. And then some push ups squats and other exercises to increase his Vit and End.

Then he started to run across the forest in random patterns avoiding the boulders and branches of trees.

By the noo he was really exhausted. So he sat down and drank some water from the stream. After resting up he opened the pop up window to see how much he improved.

 **Your Str has increased by 2.**

 **Your End has increased by 6.**

 **Your Vit has increased by 6.**

 **Your Agi has increased by 7.**

 **Your Dex has increased by 5.**

 **Your HP has increased by 25.**

 **A/N : Increase in HP won't give extra points.**

After the exhausting workout he decided to work with his mana. He decided to start with basic **Mana Bolt**.

He started channeling his mana and gathered it in his hands. Then focusing his mana to shoot outwards from the palm of his hands. He shot a **Mana Bolt** towards a Boulder. When the bolt hit the boulder it did pretty good damage.

 ***ping**

 **Skill created.**

 **Mana Bolt : lvl 1 36.84%**

 **You can use your mana as a weapon and attack your opponent with a blast of mana from a small distance.**

 **Mana cost : 20 MP.**

 _'sweet now I have a long range attack, now let's grind'_ he thought.

So he sat there and started leveling his **Mana Bolt** skills up. He sat there for about 45 minutes before he ran out of mana. So he started resting.

 **Your "Mana Bolt" skill has leveled up 6 times.**

 **Mana Bolt : lvl 7 13.68%**

 **Mana cost: 13 MP.**

 **35% increase in magical damage.**

It was past noon and he was getting a bit hungry so he took out the cooked rabbit from his inventory and started eating. After finishing the rabbit he rested for while.

When he had recovered his mana and body to full capacity he once again started to work on his mana. But this time he worked on his fire manipulation.

So he sat in the shade of a tree and created fire all the afternoon and leveled it up to lvl 6. When he hit lvl 5 he had a fire spell called **{Fire Ball}**.

 **Fire ball: lvl 1 0%**

 **You can yield fire as weapon and shoot fire balls at your enemy.**

 **1% increased fire damage.**

 **No. Of projectiles : 1**

 **Mana cost: 25 MP/projectile.**

In the early evening he started to level up the **{Fire Ball}**. And worked on it for the rest of the day and went back to the cave.

When he was reached the cave he heard a some murmurs going around the cave and activated his **{listening}** skill and found out that there was some short of celebration going on. So he went to the old imp to investigate.

As he approached him he offered a smile and said "what is going on here why is everyone looking so happy"

"well someone found 3 rabbits dead in some kind of traps at first we thought it was humans and we were afraid to go there but then a young imp named nico said they set up by you so we brought back the rabbit and we are feeding it to those who can't hunt on their own." said the old imp looking quite happy about the meat.

" oh yeah I did some traps yesterday, they worked huh well good for the us. more food. Hmmm let me cook the meat so you can enjoy the taste."said Ruto.

" huh cook how are you going to cook the meat" the old imp asked curiously.

"I'll create some fire. Hey imp nico come here for a second" said Ruto.

"y-yes imp Ruto.." said nico nervously wondering if Ruto got mad because they stole his food.

"can you gather some dry sticks for me with some other imps from the forest." said naruto.

"o-oh... Okay." said nico and went to the forest with two other imps and brought back some sticks.

With the sticks and some rocks imp Ruto made a campfire and lit it up with a small fire ball. At this display everyone stared at him with owe as Ruto worked to skin the rabbits. And then started cooking the rabbits. And as the rabbits started to get cooked the smell of cooked meat filled the cave and imps standing around Ruto started to get eager to eat.

When the meat was cooked evenly he cut those rabbits into even pieces and started distributing them to imps in the cave. And then finally Ruto took the biggest piece and handed it to the old imp.

After a few minutes everyone had eaten their food and looked quite full. When everyone was done they satisfied and those who had eaten raw meat before looked like they weren't going to like the meat raw any more.

"whoa, that was something else Ruto. How did you learn to do that?" said the old imp looking quite pleased with what he just ate.

"there is nothing to learn about that. You just light up a fire and put the meat near the heat and let it get cooked evenly from all sides. It's pretty easy to cook meat." said Ruto shrugging non-chalantly.

An adult imp approached Ruto and tried to say something as if to make as polite as possible.

"hey Ruto can you cook us some more if we get the rabbit you can take some meat and you can have the hide and horn to." said the imp.

"observe" Ruto muttered under his breath.

 **Imp penn**

 **Lvl 16**

 **HP 160**

 **MP** **160**

 **Str** **35**

 **Dex** **28**

 **Agi** **31**

 **End** **19**

 **Vit** **16**

 **Int 25**

 **Wis 21**

 **Cha 2**

 **Luck 12**

 **Imp Penn is from the generation before you. He is a bit more smarter than others in his generation and also the strongest of them so he is the leader of that generation.**

"sure I can do that. And maybe later I can even teach everyone how to cook for themselves. And you don't have to give me meat, but I'll take the hide and horn." Ruto offered with a smile.

 **Your Cha has increased by 3.**

"that sounds great" said penn.

And like that the day ended in a good mood. Everyone went to sleep. But Ruto checked his status before going to bed.

 **Status Window**

 **Imp Ruto**

 **Title: Hunter**

 **Lvl 4 64.48% to next lvl**

 **HP : 140/140 1.05 HP/min regen**

 **MP : 250/250 5 MP/min regen**

 **Str : 43 (30 15 - 2)**

 **Dex : 24 (26 - 2)**

 **Agi : 25**

 **End : 24**

 **Vit : 24**

 **Int : 25**

 **Wis : 25**

 **Cha : 7**

 **Luck : 57**

 **Stat Points : 99**

 **Gold Coins : 1307**

 **Traits :**

 **Grelim Kind**

 **Reincarnation**

 **Genius**

 **Strong**

 **Gluttonous**

 **Status :**

 **Child : you will reach adulthood in 21 days without eating any meat or 15 days by eating a lot of meat.**

 **Reincarnation : as a being who has the experience of the past life you start your new life with 10 Int and Wis.**

 **Skills:**

 **Observe : lvl 8 75.93%**

 **By observing an object or certain individual you can gain information about them.**

 **Listening : lvl 1 35.93%**

 **You hear that... No? But I heard a something.**

 **You can hear everything clearly in your range: 10m.**

 **Stealth : lvl 3 67.43%**

 **Where did you come from... Huh where did he go.**

 **Active :**

 **\- 15% sound made while walking.**

 **\- 15% chance of detection.**

 **\- 17% movement speed.**

 **Trapping : lvl 4 36.35%**

 **Traps hah who need traps i'll kill it without... Ahhhh.**

 **Passive:**

 **20% speed in trap making.**

 **20% effectiveness of traps.**

 **Escape**

 **Mana manipulation : lvl 1 78.53%**

 **Makes channeling mana easier.**

 **Passive :**

 **5% magic damage through spells.**

 **-1% mana consumption.**

 **Fire magic: lvl 1 43.75%**

 **You can throw fire. You can breathe fire.**

 **Passive :**

 **5% fire damage through fire magic spells.**

 **-1% mana consumption in fire spells.**

 **Mana Bolt : lvl 7 13.68%**

 **You can use your mana as a weapon and attack your opponent with a blast of mana from a small distance.**

 **Mana cost : 17 MP.**

 **35% increase in magical damage.**

 **Fire ball: lvl 6 0%**

 **You can yield fire as weapon and shoot fire balls at your enemy.**

 **12% increased fire damage.**

 **No. Of projectiles : 2**

 **Mana cost: 19 MP/projectile.**

' _I made a lot of progress today. I will try to make an ID tomorrow.'_ he thought before falling asleep.

 **Day 10**

 **You have slept at 'Home' HP and MP fully recovered.**

He dismissed the message and headed out of the cave he was about to go to the train. Someone called him from behind. He turned around to see that it was Imp nico.

"hey Ruto I was just wondering if you were going to hunt and if I could come with you." said nico not sure what to do.

"I'm not going hunting right now. But you can come with me I'm going to train." said Ruto.

"training?" said nico.

"yes like training to get stronger" said Ruto.

"what about food" said Nico.

"I've got it covered. Just follow me."

"uh.. Right" said Nico very confused following Ruto.

Both headed to the training spot and Ruto started doing his warm ups. Nico stood there with a confused look on his face. Seeing Nico confused he went to him and instructed.

"don't just stand there start copying me and do same as I do."

"o-ohh... Ok." said Nico unsure of what he was doing.

After 15 minutes of doing warm up Ruto gestured Nico to come near.

"observe"

 **Imp Nico**

 **Lvl 2**

 **HP 50/50**

 **MP 50/50**

 **Str 12**

 **Dex 10**

 **Agi 12**

 **End 8**

 **Vit 6**

 **Int 7**

 **Wis 5**

 **Cha 2**

 **Luck 17**

"you will have to work on your stamina first so start running circles around the clearing. Run as many laps as you can then take a short break and repeat it." said Ruto.

Nico looked unsure at first then when he saw Ruto doing same he started to run.

after about 3 hours of doing this they rested. Ruto then started his exercises and instructed nico to continue his running.

Another two hours and they were completely spent. So Ruto called out to nico.

"hey nico come here. It's time for some meat." said Ruto as he pulled out two cooked rabbits from his inventory.

As nico approach Ruto the smell of cooked meat hit his nose and his stomach grumbled.

"when did you hunt rabbits and when did cook them." said a very confused and curious nico.

"ahhhh... Don't worry about it just eat your fill."

Normally an imp would need a full rabbit if you were to eat it raw. But if you cook it you would only need half a day. But because both of them were doing exercises the would need a lot more. That's why the quest needed 2 raw rabbit per day but now he had a lot of spare so might as well give it to someone who needs it.

They sat down to take a break so Ruto checked the results of his training.

 **Results of training :**

 **Increase in following stats**

 **Str 4**

 **Dex 4**

 **Agi 6**

 **End** **5**

 **Vit 5**

 **HP 20**

 **Stat points from genius trait 24**

Now it was time to work on mana skills. He walked over to nico and said.

"do you know how to use mana?"

"umm... No."

"Then I will have to teach you. But first I want to teach you how to create fire."

"why do I have to learn how to create fire?"

"well you want to eat cooked meat instead of raw right... (nico nodes). Then you need fire to cook." said Ruto as he started collecting stisticks and some flint.

After collecting all the things needed he started to instruct him how to create sparks and then he taught him how to make an efficient campfire.

After about 10 minminutes of explaining he showed him how to do it.

"see that's how you create a fire. Now you try." said Ruto.

Nico took the flint rocks and smashed them together but nothing happened.

"no no not like that you have to do it like this" said Ruto showing him how to do it properly.

After a couple of tries Nico managed to do it. So naruto then instructed him to first ignite dry leaves and small sticks then to put it into the campfire.

 ***ping**

 **Skill created "Teaching".**

 **Teaching : lvl 1 34.60%**

 **You are not alone in this struggle. Share your knowledge with your fellow kin.**

 **Passive:**

 **Increases the speed of your students learning by 5%**

 **Decreases the time to understand for your students by 5%**

Imp Ruto then told Nico to sit down and copy him.

"now sit in the exact same position as me. OK now close your eyes and clear your mind and take steady breath. Don't think anything else and focus on your breathing. Now listen to your heart beat. It will get louder and louder. Now search for something warm in your belly. It will be like a fire in your stomach. Search for it. If you find it tell me."

They sat there for an hour and a half. There was a ping for Ruto but he ignored it and continued his meditation. Then Nico called him out of his meditative trance.

" umm... I think I got it. It's hard to put in words but it's like you said it's just like a small fire." said nico not sure how to describe what he was feeling.

"that's it good now try to get hold of it and pull it out gently." said Ruto in instructive tone.

Nicole did as he was told and he tried to hold the mana pool. After a few tries he succeeded and gently pulled it out to his hands.

"good now keep practicing like this until you get tired." said Ruto as he went to do his own thing and give nico some space.

' _now let's see what happened when I was meditating'_ he thought. And opened his gamer screen.

 **ping**

 **Skill created "Meditation".**

 **Meditation : lvl 3 6.46%**

 **Meditation helps you keep your mind clear and helps you understand your body and spirit.**

 **Passive:**

 **Increases Int by 3%**

 **Increases Wis by 3%**

 **Increases Int and Wis by 2*(lvl of skill) : 6**

 **Active:**

 **Increases MP by 9 every hour permanently.**

 **Increases ? by 9 every hour permanently.**

 **Increases MP regen by 10%**

 **Increases ? regen by 10%**

After acknowledging the new skill he went to the thing he was waiting for a while to get some privacy. Creating ID.

"created ID" said raising his hand and channeling mana into it.

 ***invalid requirements aren't met.**

Huh.. Requirements that was new. So he checked for requirements to create ID.

"requirements for ID." he muttered under his breath.

 **Requirements for creating ID.**

 **Minimum level 10**

 **Minimum MP 100**

 **Has to be used the 'Party' feature at least once.**

Hmmm. That's going to be tricky. He'd have to tell someone about his ability and make party with them. Then he shrugged, he'll cross the bridge when the time comes. For now it was time to get back to training.

He decided to level up his flight skill while simultaneously working on the fire ball skill. He would fly for about 15 minutes and then he would meditate for 10 minutes.

And he worked for about 3 hours and it was about 5 pm in the evening. So he went to check on nico.

 **Results of this training session.**

 **Int 3**

 **Wis 4**

 **MP 15**

 **Your {Flight} skill leveled up 5 times.**

 **Your {Fire Ball} skill leveled up 7 times.**

 **Your {Fire Manipulation} skill leveled up 4 times.**

"so how did it go can you do it without meditating?"Ruto asked him curious about what progress he did.

" no I still can't do that but I'm close. I can feel the mana without meditating." nico said quite pleased with himself.

"hmm that' more than I expected. Maybe you are a magician type. You should meditate as much as you can so that you can adapt to mana as quickly as possible." Ruto said said with a cheery smile.

"I will try my best to improve my control over mana" Nico said smiling at being praised.

 **Your Charisma increased by 3.**

"let's get back to the cave" Ruto said and they started heading back to the cave.

On their way back they collected a lot of burning wood and when they entered the cave they were greeted with a sight was a big pile of horned rabbits. There were around 35 to 40 rabbits.

"what's going on over here?" asked Ruto.

"Ahh you are back, everyone is waiting for you. So you could cook for us these rabbits into the wonderful meat just like you did yesterday." said the old imp.

"but who hunted this many rabbits?" Ruto asked.

"everyone did. When Imp Penn told everyone that you were going to cook meat for everyone if they hunt the rabbit then everyone here got kind of excited and went to hunt for rabbits even those who hadn't done so before." the old imp replied with a smile.

"wow... Well I better get to work. That's a lot of rabbit to cook. Okay anyone who can skin the rabbit good enough start skinning and put them all here on this leaves and those who are not doing anything start to close the cave door and leave enough gap so we can go through but bigger animals can't. Others help nico with the fire. 5 girls with me so I can teach you how to cook the meat. Nico make 5 campfires and teach them how to light up fire." Ruto said in authoritive tone.

After 10 minutes of preparation the meat was put on fire to cook. And the cave was once again filled with the smell of cooked meat, but it was more intense this time.

" watch that side Sella... Ok good. This needs a little more cooking on this side mei... Ok thats perfect." Ruto said smiling at how the whole family... Well kinda. Was celebrating the huge success of the cooking event.

"now that cooking is done we will need to share 1 rabbit with two other imp so that way we can eat these for 2 more days. This cooked meat fills you twice as much than the raw meat. Hmmm but how will we store the meat." Ruto said wondering if he should reveal his ability. No that could cause some backlash as not everyone will believe him and would think that he was going to take the meat for himself.

" that's not a problem we have a room here in the cave that can prevent any kind of roting for about a week. It's enchanted by some runes." old imp said.

"hmm ok we can move the meat after you all have eaten your food." Ruto said.

 **Your charisma has increased by 5.**

 **You are now 'liked' by your faction.**

After everyone ate they stored the meat in the preservation room. Then they departed to go to sleep.

 **Result of today's training.**

 **Increase in following stats**

 **Str 4**

 **Dex 4**

 **Agi 6**

 **End 5**

 **Vit 5**

 **Int 3**

 **Wis 4**

 **HP 20**

 **MP 15**

 **Your {Flight} skill leveled up 5 times.**

 **Your {Fire Ball} skill leveled up 7 times.**

 **Your {Fire Manipulation} skill leveled up 4 times.**

 **Stat points from genius trait 31.**

 _'I improved a lot today if I train like this for 2 more days I will become the strongest imp in my faction.'_ he thought.

"status"

 **Status Window**

 **Imp Ruto**

 **Title: Hunter**

 **Lvl 4 64.48% to next lvl**

 **HP : 170/170 3.4 HP/min regen**

 **MP : 368/368 11.04 MP/min regen**

 **Str : 49 (34 17 - 2)**

 **Dex : 28 (30 - 2)**

 **Agi : 31**

 **End : 29**

 **Vit : 25**

 **Int : 34**

 **Wis : 36**

 **Cha : 14**

 **Luck : 57**

 **Stat Points : 138**

 **Gold Coins : 1307**

 **Traits :**

 **Grelim Kind**

 **Reincarnation**

 **Genius**

 **Strong**

 **Gluttonous**

 **Status :**

 **Child : you will reach adulthood in 21 days without eating any meat or 15 days by eating a lot of meat.**

 **Reincarnation : as a being who has the experience of the past life you start your new life with 10 Int and Wis.**

 **Skills:**

 **Observe : lvl 8 75.93%**

 **By observing an object or certain individual you can gain information about them.**

 **Listening : lvl 1 35.93%**

 **You hear that... No? But I heard a something.**

 **You can hear everything clearly in your range: 10m.**

 **Stealth : lvl 3 67.43%**

 **Where did you come from... Huh where did he go.**

 **Active :**

 **\- 15% sound made while walking.**

 **\- 15% chance of detection.**

 **\- 17% movement speed.**

 **Trapping : lvl 4 36.35%**

 **Traps hah who need traps i'll kill it without... Ahhhh.**

 **Passive:**

 **20% speed in trap making.**

 **20% effectiveness of traps.**

 **Escape**

 **Mana manipulation : lvl 1 78.53%**

 **Makes channeling mana easier.**

 **Passive :**

 **5% magic damage through spells.**

 **-1% mana consumption.**

 **Fire magic: lvl 5 21.75%**

 **You can throw fire. You can breathe fire.**

 **Passive :**

 **25% fire damage through fire magic spells.**

 **-5% mana consumption in fire spells.**

 **Mana Bolt : lvl 7 13.68%**

 **You can use your mana as a weapon and attack your opponent with a blast of mana from a small distance.**

 **Mana cost : 17 MP.**

 **35% increase in magical damage.**

 **Fire ball: lvl 13 64.83%**

 **You can yield fire as weapon and shoot fire balls at your enemy.**

 **26% increased fire damage.**

 **No. Of projectiles : 3**

 **Mana cost: 12 MP/projectile.**

 **Flight: lvl 5 56.64%**

 **Whoa I'm flying, woo-hoo I'm flying... Ahhhh *thud.**

 **Weight lifting capacity while flying: 4 kg**

 **9 MP per min.**

 **Skill created "Meditation".**

 **Meditation : lvl 3 92.51%**

 **Meditation helps you keep your mind clear and helps you understand your body and spirit.**

 **Passive:**

 **Increases Int by 3%**

 **Increases Wis by 3%**

 **Increases Int and Wis by 2*(lvl of skill) : 6**

 **Active:**

 **Increases MP by 9 every hour permanently.**

 **Increases ? by 9 every hour permanently.**

 **Increases MP regen by 10%**

 **Increases ? regen by 10%**

 **A/N : I'm so sorry guys if it looks like it's just stats and things like that but there are more than 3k words about the actual story plot.** **And quickly give me your answers about the polls.**


	4. Chapter 4 Exploring, Grinding and IDs

**A/N : hey guys thank you all for your support and I have decided to which route the evolution will go and what the final one will be and most people's suggestions will be satisfied at some point. If not I am sorry but I had to go with majority.**

 **I also wanted to just add that I forgot to include the [Gamer's Body] and [Gamer's Mind]. But I don't think it would matter so I will just add it to the list of skills.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Re:monster or the Gamer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Exploring, Grinding and IDs.**

* * *

 **Day 11**

He was shakily awaken by nico in the morning a little bit early than usual. He stood up sleepily when he heard multiple howling coming from outside.

"what's going on and where is this howling coming from?" Ruto asked him.

"it's coming from the entrance of the cave. There is a pack of wolf at entrance blocking the exit. We can't go outside" nico said panicked.

"ok hold on don't panic. Let me talk to the old imp."

Imp Ruto went to the old imp who was right now rounding up all the imps and calming down as much as he could.

"finally you are awake. You need to do something. There is a pack of wolf at the entrance of the cave" said old imp.

 ***ping**

 **Quest alert**

 **Save the faction.**

 **Objective :**

 **Lead away the pack of the wolf at entrance of the cave.**

 **Bonus Objectives :**

 **1\. Kill all the wolves and loot them.**

 **2\. ?**

 **Reward :**

 **200 exp, 200 reputation with the faction.**

 **Bonus Rewards :**

 **1\. 50 exp per wolf killed. 10 reputation per wolf killed.**

 **2\. ?**

 **Y/N**

"I know that but do you know how many of them are there. And you know if there is any window of sorts in the cave where I can get out of." Ruto said

"well there is a hole in the roof that you can fit through easily but we can't reach it it's too high."

"height is not a problem show me where it is."

"well it's in the room next to the preservation room. Follow me."

"no that's alright I can find it easily. I will be able to clear the entrance in about an hour." Ruto said as he started sprinting towards the said room.

When he saw the room he could see that there was light coming from the room. When he was inside he saw that there was a hole in the roof big enough to fit 2 or 3 imps.

He activated his [Flight] skill and flew out of the roof. Now the plan was to create a trap big enough to get all the wolfs at once. So he went to east to the entrance of the cave and found a big clearing. Not as big as his training spot but big enough for the job.

He started laying multiple layers of traps so not a single wolf would leave the clearing alive.

It took him about 40 minutes to create a three layered traps. But now there was absolutely no chance of any wolf surviving the trap.

Then he flew back to the entrance of the cave and took out two cooked rabbits and started flying around over the clearing to get the pack's attention.

When the pack noticed him they started howling and chased him across clearing when Ruto decided it was time to make his move. So he led them towards the trap.

When he flew past the trapped clearing he stopped and turned around to see all of the wolf dead or dying howling in pain.

When every wolf was dead he slowly descended from air when his ears perked and he jolted in the air high. When he saw what had attacked him he was surprised to see an injured wolf. From the size of the thing he assumed it was leader of the pack.

It had multiple injuries. One of the leg was broken and it was blinded to the left side. And it was bleeding heavily.

'I don't think I would have been able to avoid the attack if it wasn't injured' he thought as he observed the wolf.

 **The alpha wolf**

 **Lvl 23**

 **Title : The Alpha**

 **HP : 120/260**

 **MP : 20/20**

 **Str 63**

 **Dex 57**

 **Agi 24**

 **End 35**

 **Vit 22**

 **Int 16**

 **Wis 13**

 **Cha 4**

 **Luck 40**

 **The leader of the pack is always on top of the pack. He is strongest in the pack and also smartest and wisest.**

 **Status effects :**

 **Injured: when heavily injured you start bleeding. - 5 HP/min**

Seeing the opportunity to gain high exp naruto sent 3 fire balls at the wolf. The alpha dodged first two fire balls but the last one struck it to the left side of the body.

 **Damage done: - 28 HP.**

That was not going to work he would run out of mana soon. He needed an attack fast enough so the wolf couldn't dodge. Mana bolt was just slightly faster than the fire ball.

Maybe if he could concentrate on small area and blast it out it would be faster.

So he tried to concentrate same mana as mana bolt in small area and shot it towards the alpha. And apparently he was successful as a new skill was created.

New skill created

 **Mana Arrow : lvl 1 13.40%**

 **Concentrated mana bolt in the form of an arrow. But it is much more faster than normal mana bolt.**

 **Increase in magical damage 2%**

 **Increase in piercing damage 3%**

 **No. of projectiles : 1**

 **Mana cost : 19 MP/projectile.**

Now it was time to finish the injured wolf. He started to shoot mana arrows down on the wolf. Wolf would dodge as much as it could but eventually it got hit right in the head and fell to the ground dead.

This time making sure there were no more surprises he went down to check on the bodies he would have to get back to the cave.

So he sat there harvesting the bodies of 11 wolves. Wolves were four times bigger than the rabbits. He got 22 [Black Wolf Fang]. They were uncommon quality. And 11 [Black Wolf Hide]. And finally he got 132 meat loaves of around 1.5 kg each (around 3 pounds each)

(A/N : 1 meat loaf = 1.5 kg is an average meal an imp requires a day if cooked.)

Then he went to harvest the alpha wolf. He was surprised to see the items he got.

There were [Black Alpha Wolf Hide] and two [Black Alpha Wolf Fang] both were rare qualities. But the next thing excited him the most. He got 2 [Claw of the Alpha Black Wolf] and 3 kg of [Prime Meat]

They were rare and epic quality respectively.

 **[Black Alpha Wolf Hide]**

 **Quality : rare**

 **The hide of an alpha wolf is toughened by the harsh battle in the wild. It is as tough as iron.**

 **[Black Alpha Wolf Fang]**

 **Quality : rare**

 **The Fang of an alpha wolf is as dense as steel and as sharp as a dagger.**

 **[Claw of the Black Alpha Wolf]**

 **Quality : rare**

 **The claw that is used in battles to rise over opponents and become the leader of the pack.**

 **You can gain Charisma points from 12 to 18**

 **[Prime Meat]**

 **Quality : epic**

 **The meat that contains most nutrients is said to be the most delicious meat one can get from animals or monsters. It is considered a delicacy in almost every part of the world.**

 **It can cost up to 5,000 gold coins per kg.**

And he also gained 16 more meat loaves. That makes it to 148 meat loaves. That would be food for 3 more days. Now to see how much exp he gained.

 **Quest complete.**

 **Save the faction.**

 **Objective :**

 **Lead away the pack of the wolf at entrance of the cave.**

 **Bonus Objectives :**

 **1\. Kill all the wolves and loot them.**

 **2\. Defeat the alpha of the pack.**

 **Reward :**

 **200 exp, 200 reputation with the faction.**

 **Bonus Rewards :**

 **1\. 50 exp per wolf killed. 10 reputation per wolf killed.**

 **2\. 150 exp. 100 reputation. Quest for leader trait available.**

 **Your lvl has increased by 3**

 **Str 4**

 **Dex 3**

 **Agi 2**

 **End 1**

 **Vit 3**

 **Int 2**

 **Wis 2**

 **HP 15**

 **MP 15**

 **Stat points from genius : 17**

Ruto headed back to the cave. When he reached the cave he saw several imp waiting for him at the entrance. As he approached he waved at them smiling a brilliant smile.

"hey guys what are you doing out here let's get back inside i have some good news" Ruto said and led them inside where everyone was waiting for him.

"hey everyone I have great news. The whole pack of the wolves is dead" Ruto said with a cheesy grin.

" what?! How did that happen? who killed them?" the old imp said.

"I did. It happened like this...

And he said the whole story to the faction. And he even showed them the items he got from the wolves.

As the story ended Ruto said to everyone that they needed to cook the meat he got from the wolves. He turned to the old imp.

" we should turn that room into a kitchen like a cooking room. So it would be easy to move food and we can easily disperse the smell of the cooking meat so we don't have to worry about more episodes like today." Ruto said.

"that is a very good idea. I want to talk to you about some things if you have any time later. But first you should instruct everyone about cooking the food." said the old imp.

'What is the name of the old imp I never asked.' he thought curious about his name.

" hey elder imp what's your name you never told me about your name." Ruto asked being as politeness as he could muster.

" well I don't remember because for about three generations I haven't heard my name." said the old imp.

"observe"

 **Imp Joe**

 **Lvl 23**

 **HP 230/230**

 **MP 400/400**

 **Str 30**

 **Dex 23**

 **Agi 18**

 **End 17**

 **Vit 21**

 **Int 40**

 **Wis 45**

 **Cha 17**

 **Luck 26**

"your name is Joe. Imp Joe." said Ruto

"oh yes now I remember. But how did you know that." said Joe.

"I will tell you about it later but first as you said we need to cook us some meat."

And then the whole faction started the second cooking session. There were total 46 imps in total. 28 from Ruto's generation, 12 from previous generation, 5 from the generation before that and the one and only the old imp Joe.

Now from that there were 148 servings from today and 72 left from yesterday so that was total 220. And 45 would be used every day possibly more.

'this isn't going to last long we need a reliable source for meat.' Ruto thought.

"now everyone put all this meat stacks in the preservation room. We can have the meat around early evening and then we will start eating it in two halfs every day from tomorrow." Ruto said.

By now it was already past 1 pm so Ruto decided to map out the whole cave system and see if he could find a new exit.

So he told Joe about what he was doing today then told nico to continue his work with mana and he departed.

Now let's take a small tour of the cave system. As you enter the main entrance there was a big open space which had a small hallway to the left where there were 7 different rooms. That was where the kitchen and storage room were located. Now if we go to the right side of the cave we have three different hallways. One to the far right was where Joe showed Ruto the treasury. The middle one was unexplored and the left one was where everyone slept it was the closest and it had a lot of space. There were around 15 big rooms, 28 medium sized rooms and 12 small rooms. All around the big hall. Most of the rooms were rarely used.

So Ruto decided to go in the middle route. He went into the cave and about 5 minutes in he heard a noise so he lit up some fire in the palm of his hand and the hallway brightened and he could see about 5 meters ahead now. When he searched for the source of the sound he found a green slime lurking around the hallway. When the slime noticed him it started throwing slimy ball of green at him. Ruto retaliated with a kick but it didn't work. So Ruto used observe.

 **Green Slime**

 **Lvl 16**

 **HP : 110/110**

 **MP : N/A**

These creatures are essentially slimy fluid given a form. It has a core that controls the slime and it can control the detached parts of the slime. And it can also regenerate at a very fast rate with any type of fluid. Because of the fluidity of the body it is immune to physical damage.

Seeing as how physical attacks wouldn't have any effect on the thing. He decided to take the magical damage option. And he fired mana arrow over and over. After hitting it about 4 times it exploded and only the core remained.

 **30 exp**

 **[Green Slime Core]**

 **Quality : Uncommon.**

 **Catagory : Crafting Item.**

 **Core of a green slime.**

Wondering if he would get the faster regen he popped the core into his mouth. And as he anticipated a ping sound was rung and he opened the window.

 ***ping**

 **New skill acquired.**

 **[Slimy Limbs : lvl max**

 **You can now turn your limbs into anything you want.]**

Well that could be useful but fast regen would have been nice. He moved on to the route he was taking. And again he was faced with more slime so he ploughed through the herd as he went on. After killing all the slimes he collected all the cores and there were 13 of them.

 **390 exp**

 **You leveled up.**

 **3 Vit**

 **2 Int**

 **2 Wis**

 **Stat points 7.**

After he dismissed the message he ate 3 more but nothing happened so he concluded that he could not get that skill of the slime.

When he checked for anything interesting he saw something that surprised him and that was ore. There was iron ore in a big patch to the left and some copper too.

He filed that info for later notice and continued his exploration. After 10 minutes of walking he heard sounds coming from ahead so he went to check on it and he found a bigger and grey slime. He assumed it was 2nd level of the green slime. So he fired mana arrows at the thing while dodging the attacks on him.

When the arrows hit they didn't do much so he tried more but same results so he decided to do something different. He created a mana arrow and started spinning it like like rasengan and fired it at the slime and it did a lot of damage. After hitting the thing two more times it finally died and left bigger core about the size of a tennis ball.

 **50 exp**

He then at the thing and he got what he wanted.

 ***ping**

 **Skill aquired**

 **[Faster Regeneration : lvl max**

 **You can now accelerate your regen by drinking some fluid.**

 **Increases 10% HP/min regen for 10 minutes of consuming fluid.]**

 **Skill improvised**

 **[Spinning Mana Arrow : lvl 2 34.68%**

 **10% increased piercing damage**

 **4% increased magical damage**

 **No. of projectiles : 1**

 **Mana cost : 18 MP/projectile.]**

It had been two hours since he left so he had two more hours before he would have to head back. So he started to look around and found something very interesting. There were crystals and more ores. He would have to come back with some help and start mining. Just when he was about to sit down for a few minutes break he felt ground rumbling and what he saw shocked him. It was a gigantic red slime about 3 meters high. Surrounded by the grey slimes. There were around 14 of them and all around 35 to 40 lvl. Then Ruto checked red slime and it was lvl 55. He wouldn't be able to kill the big guy so Ruto decided to kill the grey ones and leave the place. So he fired [Spinning Mana Arrow] non stop at the grey ones.

As he was firing he constantly had to dodge the incoming attacks. After 10 of cat and mouse he killed all of them. And he quickly collected the cores. He was about to leave when he saw that more grey slimes were forming around the red one. The red slime was summoned 8 more grey slimes. Ruto grinned. This was perfect he could grind some exp here.

So Ruto killed grey slimes for about an hour and a half. He killed in total 67 slimes. And that gave him 3350 exp. He reached lvl 11. And he gained some Stat points from dodging the attacks continuously.

 **5 Dex**

 **7 Agi**

 **End 3**

 **Vit 4**

 **Stat points 19**

 **You leveled up 3 times**

 **3 Str**

 **2 Dex**

 **1 Agi**

 **3 End**

 **2 Vit**

 **3 Int**

 **3 Wis**

 **Stat points 17**

After checking if left anything behind he started flying back. In 5 minutes he was again as the main area.

It was about 5pm so everyone was gathered around for the meal.

When everyone saw Ruto coming they greeted him with smiles and Ruto returned them. When everyone was done Imp Joe rounded them up and told everyone something shocking.

"now everyone I am very old so I'll be deciding the next leader of the faction. But that has time for now I want to thank Imp Ruto here for such a wonderful experience of having cooked meat." Joe said as everyone cheered.

"hey Ruto I want to talk to you about something" Joe said to Ruto quitely.

Ruto nodded and went with Joe towards the treasury. When they were far enough Joe turned and faced Ruto.

"now I want to know how did you learn to fly and how did you carry all that meat into seemingly nothing." Joe said.

"well... Umm.. I have some special powers." said Ruto.

"what kind of powers" asked Joe.

"well it lets me live my life like a video game. I can train my stats or attributes and when I get a level I can get points which I can use to make myself stronger." said Ruto.

"what is a game and how do you know what it is?" asked Joe.

"well I'm not of this world, originally I was born in different world where I was human and game is a thing that is played for entertainment." said Ruto.

"what type of world?" asked Joe.

And so Ruto explained everything to Joe and how he was planning to get stronger.

"so that dungeon thing can you make that."

"I have to meet some requirements and the last one requires me to create a party."

"well go ahead"

"create a party and invite Imp Joe to the party"

"what... What is this?" asked the now amazed and baffled Joe.

"that is my ability press on yes"

Yes. The imp Joe pressed and another screen opened up and it was the status window. The Ruto checked his own stats.

* * *

 **Status window**

 **Imp Ruto**

 **Lvl 11 21.60%**

 **Title : Hunter**

 **HP : 195/195 5.85 HP/min regen**

 **MP : 453/453 18.12 MP/min regen**

 **Str 59**

 **Dex 38**

 **Agi 41**

 **End 36**

 **Vit 37**

 **Int 41**

 **Wis 43**

 **Cha 14**

 **Luck 57**

 **Stat points : 198**

 **Gold Coins : 1307**

 **Traits :**

 **Grelim Kind**

 **Reincarnation**

 **Genius**

 **Strong**

 **Gluttonous**

 **Status :**

 **Child : you will reach adulthood in 21 days without eating any meat or 15 days by eating a lot of meat.**

 **Reincarnation : as a being who has the experience of the past life you start your new life with 10 Int and Wis.**

* * *

'hmmm now I should be able to make the ID' he thought.

"well Ruto why don't you create that dungeon of yours. I want to see it." said Joe.

Ruto Nodded and raised his hand and channeled some mana into it and created a dungeon.

"create ID"

As soon as he said that the surroundings changed and the cave slowly disappeared and now they stood in a vast plane of never ending land.

"there is nothing here, but you were saying that it had different monsters and animals to kill." said Joe.

"yeah well this one is empty for training purposes we can bring everyone in here to train. Let's see if I can make some with rabbits."

"escape ID"

Then naruto created a new dungeon with rabbits in it. When they were inside it was different from before. There were small hills patches of dense forest and even streams going in different directions. Then they saw what they were looking for the rabbits.

There were a lot of them around 30 to 40 and there were what looked like blade rabbits which were the next rank of the rabbit.

"well do you want to kill them now or later" Joe said.

"well might as well kill them its not like they are hard to kill" Ruto said as he fired spinning mana arrows at them. The horned rabbits were one shot kill and the blade rabbits could take three normal hits. After half an hour of killing spree Ruto collected 53 rabbits and 13 blade rabbits.

 **Exp gained :**

 **20*53 = 1060 xp**

 **13*50 = 650 xp**

When they were about to leave ground rumbled and a small message box popped up.

A Boss has appeared. You can not leave.

They turned around to see a 2 meter tall purplish black bunny with long claws and about 25 inch long horn in blade form.

"observe"

 **Vorpal Bunny**

 **Lvl 60**

 **HP 450**

 **MP 200**

 **Str 40**

 **Dex 65**

 **Agi 53**

 **End 24**

 **Vit 28**

 **Int 13**

 **Wis 15**

The bunny charged at them Ruto lured the bunny away from Joe and started flying and raining down arrows. The arrows weren't doing much. Maybe it had medical damage resistance.

So Ruto launched three fire balls and the bunny easily dodged them. Seeing as that wasn't working Ruto thought how he could damage the bunny. Fire could damage the bunny but fire balls weren't fast enough. So he created a spinning arrow and added fire manipulation to it.

When he fired it it traveled way faster than normal spinning mana arrow.

 ***ping**

 **Spinning Fire Arrow : lvl 1 16.38%**

 **Increases 5% fire damage.**

 **Increases 5% piercing damage.**

 **Increases 3% speed of the arrow.**

 **No of projectiles : 1**

 **Mana cost : 24 MP/projectile.**

And Ruto rained fire on the bunny. Literally. After about 13 hits the bunny died.

 **200 exp.**

 **Stats gained from killing the boss for the first time.**

 **Dex 6**

 **Agi 5**

 **Luck 10**

 **You have leveled up.**

 **Str 1**

 **Dex 2**

 **Vit 3**

 **HP 25**

 **MP 15**

 **Total Stat points : 27**

 ***ping**

 **The dungeon boss defeated dungeon bonus unlocked.**

 **Dungeon Bonus : Dungeon Bonus is a permanent effect of the dungeon that is only available after you defeat the boss. Not every dungeon has them.**

 **Bunny's lucky bonus : in this area your luck Stat increases by 1 per 10 minutes.**

After dismissing the message he picked up the bunny and headed back to the imp Joe.

"hey Ruto nice trick with the fire arrows. It looked like you were raining down hell upon the rabbit." said Joe chuckling at Ruto jokingly.

"yeah it was quite hectic. If the fire arrows didn't work I would have been in trouble. Anyway I want to harvest the bladed rabbits and the Vorpal bunny to see if I get any rare items."

As he started to skin the bladed rabbits. He got something very interesting. [Lucky Rabbit's Foot]. And as soon as he got that he got new skill.

 ***ping**

 **Through repeated actions a new skill in created.**

 **Harvest : lvl 1 13.08%**

 **Increases your chances of getting the loot by quality:**

 **Uncommon : 3%**

 **Rare : 2%**

 **Epic : 1%**

 **Legendary : 0.5%**

And Ruto went to harvest all the blade rabbits and Vorpal bunny. He got 6 more from blade rabbits and 1 more [Lucky Rabbit's Foot] from the bunny. he also got 13 [Rabbit's Blade] and 2 [Bunny's Blade].

 **Lucky Rabbit's Foot**

 **Quality : Rare**

 **Category : Consumable**

 **Gives Luck Stat : 12 to 18**

 **Rabbit's Blade**

 **Quality : Uncommon**

 **Category : Crafting**

 **The Rabbit's blade is used to create small sized swords.**

 **Bunny's Blade**

 **Quality : Rare**

 **Category : Crafting**

 **The Bunny's Blade is used to create standard size katana.**

When everything was done Ruto headed back to Joe and returned to cave. When they got to the main area of the cave it was totally empty. Not surprising how late it was.

"well it was a hectic day for you today you should go rest." Joe said as he departed.

Hectic indeed. First to start his day he was chased around the forest by a pack of wolf well more like he led them. Then his fight with the alpha black wolf. Then the exploration of the cave system then finally the dungeon.

Today he leveled up 8 times. It most probably would be the most he will level up in one day.

* * *

 **Status window**

 **Imp Ruto**

 **Lvl 12 31.63%**

 **Title : Hunter**

 **HP : 220/220 8.8 HP/min regen**

 **MP : 468/468 18.72 MP/min regen**

 **Str 61**

 **Dex 46**

 **Agi 46**

 **End 36**

 **Vit 40**

 **Int 41**

 **Wis 43**

 **Cha 14**

 **Luck 67**

 **Stat points : 225**

 **Gold Coins : 1307**

 **Traits :**

 **Grelim Kind**

 **Reincarnation**

 **Genius**

 **Strong**

 **Gluttonous**

 **Status :**

 **Child : you will reach adulthood in 21 days without eating any meat or 15 days by eating a lot of meat.**

 **Reincarnation : as a being who has the experience of the past life you start your new life with 10 Int and Wis.**

 **Skills :**

 **Observe : lvl 26 75.93%**

 **By observing an object or certain individual you can gain information about them.**

 **Listening : lvl 13 35.93%**

 **You hear that... No? But I heard a something.**

 **You can hear everything clearly in your range: 23m.**

 **Stealth : lvl 3 67.43%**

 **Where did you come from... Huh where did he go.**

 **Active :**

 **\- 15% sound made while walking.**

 **\- 15% chance of detection.**

 **\- 17% movement speed.**

 **Trapping : lvl 7 36.35%**

 **Traps hah who need traps i'll kill it without... Ahhhh.**

 **Passive:**

 **35% speed in trap making.**

 **35% effectiveness of traps.**

 **Mana manipulation : lvl 14 78.53%**

 **Makes channeling mana easier.**

 **Passive :**

 **28% magic damage through spells.**

 **-14% mana consumption.**

 **Fire magic: lvl 5 21.75%**

 **You can throw fire. You can breathe fire.**

 **Passive :**

 **25% fire damage through fire magic spells.**

 **-5% mana consumption in fire spells.**

 **Mana Bolt : lvl 7 13.68%**

 **You can use your mana as a weapon and attack your opponent with a blast of mana from a small distance.**

 **35% increase in magical damage.**

 **Mana cost : 13 MP.**

 **Fire ball: lvl 13 78.13%**

 **You can yield fire as weapon and shoot fire balls at your enemy.**

 **26% increased fire damage.**

 **No. Of projectiles : 3**

 **Mana cost: 12 MP/projectile.**

 **Flight: lvl 8 36.23%**

 **Whoa I'm flying, woo-hoo I'm flyiiii... Ahhhh *thud.**

 **Weight lifting capacity while flying: 4 kg**

 **Mana cost : 9 MP per min.**

 **Meditation : lvl 3 92.51%**

 **Meditation helps you keep your mind clear and helps you understand your body and spirit.**

 **Passive:**

 **Increases Int by 3%**

 **Increases Wis by 3%**

 **Increases Int and Wis by 2*(lvl of skill) : 6**

 **Active:**

 **Increases MP by 9 every hour permanently.**

 **Increases ? by 9 every hour permanently.**

 **Increases MP regen by 10%**

 **Increases ? regen by 10%**

 **Spinning Mana Arrow : lvl 8 34.68%**

 **40% increased piercing damage**

 **16% increased magical damage**

 **No. of projectiles : 4**

 **Mana cost : 18 MP/projectile.**

 **Spinning Fire Arrow : lvl 1 16.38%**

 **Increases 5% fire damage.**

 **Increases 5% piercing damage.**

 **Increases 3% speed of the arrow.**

 **No of projectiles : 1**

 **Mana cost : 24 MP/projectile.**

 **Inherited skills :**

 **Gamer's Body :**

 **Makes your body that of the Game.**

 **Gamer's Mind :**

 **Your mind becomes calm and composed. You can think clearly in any situation.**

 **Makes you immune to mind attacks and spells.**

 **Escape :**

 **Well you can escape...**

 **Increases your Dex by 10 if you want to escape.**

 **Slimy Limbs :**

 **You can now turn your limbs into anything you want.**

 **Faster Regeneration :**

 **You can now accelerate your regen by drinking some fluid.**

 **Increases 10% HP/min regen for 10 minutes of consuming fluid.**

* * *

 **A/N : Sorry for the delay but from now on I'll be updating the story every other day.**


End file.
